Martial Arts
This episode is the third episode from the second series of Dirty Sanchez. This time the boys have to work in a martial arts club where they train themselves for a stunt show. Introduction The boys are in a centre in London to learn how to deal with pain and to go off and perform on a live show. Their boss (who isn't named) is a professional martial artist and gives them a quick guide line to what they will endure. Stunts Featured *Jackpot *Concentration test Pain Each Sanchez boy expresses their own bit of what types of pain exists as well as what they prefer and don't prefer. Dan Joyce states that their are different pains such as Stinging, Slapping, smacking, whipping, stretching, hot and the worst of all cold pain. Pancho says that their are sharp, impact pains and prefers the impact style stunts. Similarly Pritchard thinks the same way as Pancho, both hate the anticipation but like it in the end however both hate cold pain. Dainton hates pain however is willing to do things that are "visually painful" but not painful to do, like Dan he hates cold pain and considers it the worst. Pritchard deals with pain by distracting himself by screaming and shouting. Stunt Featured *Wax (briefly) *Cactus (briefly) *Meat Tenderiser (briefly) *Candle wax *Ice bucket challenge *Hard head *Fishing hooks *Heavy metal *Cock block *Timber Preparing for the live show The boys are put through test after test to see if they are ready to perform. They are forced to exercise and perform acrobatic skills. Dainton and Pritchard reveal that they both suffer from nervousness before going off on stage and almost feel like "bailing out" Once on stage it's a different story. We also find out how Pritchard dislikes fighting but enjoys competing with Dainton. Pancho shows that he would fight someone if they attacked him first but remains a pacifist even though it is tested by the other boys. Stunts Featured *Slaps *Moisty's mallet *Knights *Old ladies *The Puppet *Pin club The show The boys are prepped and ready. Four hours before the show they given instructions on what to do and where they'll be performing. The boss starts the show off with a martial arts display then afterwards the boys do their stunts. It goes well for the boys, pleasing the audience with their antics. Stunts Featured *Plate smashing (before and during the live show) Live show *Hard head *Glass hand walk *Elastic band *Penis weightlifting *Pin board *Plate smashing End credit scene *Doctor Daint (Pancho's broken finger) Gallery Pinclub4.png Pinclub3.png Pinclub2.png Candle wax4.png Candle wax.png Puppet.png Oldladies2.png Oldladies.png Concentration8.png Concentration6.png Lexluthor.png Glasshandwalk.jpg Jackpot5.png Trivia *For some reason the penis is censored in the TV version however the testicles are not. *One again the music changed. *This episode features Dirty Sanchez's most painful stunt (Ice bucket challenge) *First episode to feature a Live show. Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W_cSS975V4U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HwNox9R41jM Category:Jobs for the boyos Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pancho wake up prank Category:Episodes featuring Dainton vs Pritchard Category:Episodes featuring live shows Category:Dirty Sanchez